homestuckfateeditionfandomcom-20200214-history
101515-Fearful Tyrian Honorbound Violet
20:35:48 -- atypicalTyrant AT began trolling gallavantingGuardsman GG at 20:35 -- 20:35:53 AT: serios 20:35:59 AT: theres another fuschia 20:36:11 GG: What. Do. You. Mean. Heiress? 20:36:40 GG: The. Other. Potentials. Should. Have. Been. All. But. Spent. For. The. Time. Being. 20:39:24 AT: well apparently they arent!! or someone is playing a really mean and terrible prank 20:39:47 AT: an aspiringArchon contcted me 20:40:00 AT: her hemotype was simliar to mine 20:40:03 AT: she used to royal we 20:40:06 AT: and she threatened me 20:40:18 AT: also she used spades at me that really bothers me :( 20:40:26 AT: why would another fuschia do that 20:41:54 GG: If. I. Were. To. Understand. What. Little. Of. What. I. Could. Of. The. Fuschia. Caste. It. Would. Be. That. She. Sees. You. As. Competition.... While. I. Find. Her. Dedication. To. That. Ideal. Comendable. Her. Threatening. You. Is. Most. Undesirable. 20:42:59 GG: I. Shall. Double. My. Patrols. At. Once. Unless. You. Wish. To. Personally. Put. This.... This.... Shrimp.... In. Her. Grave. 20:43:51 AT: no no not really i thought i wouldnt have to deal with this for another sweep or too 20:43:59 AT: and im not sure whats worse the thought that she 20:44:06 AT: hinted at not killing me and something else or just 20:44:09 AT: having to fight 20:44:11 AT: im rlly bothered :( 20:45:06 GG: If. You. Are. Unprepared. And. Need. More. Time. I. Will. Do. What. I. Can. To. Keep. This. Pretender. To. The. Throne. Away. 20:45:41 GG: There. Will. Be. None. Who. Will. Slip. By. Me. Easily. 20:46:02 GG: I. Shall. Even. Put. Aside. More. Personal. Duties. To. See. To. It. 20:46:31 AT: oh!! u dont have to put aside anything personal you were doing!! but 20:46:36 AT: yea that would be really helpful 20:46:42 AT: im sorry im such a useless heiress 20:46:47 AT: all i really do is hide :( 20:47:55 GG: Greatness. Does. Not. Come. Upon. A. Troll. In. One. Full. Swoop. 20:48:24 GG: And. There. Are. Times. Where. The. Most. Direct. Path. To. Survival. Is. Knowing. When. You. Are. Outmatched. For. The. Time. Being. 20:48:54 GG: It. Is. Not. Just. Strength. But. Skill. And. Cunning. That. Brings. Down. A. Beast. 20:49:47 GG: Even. I. Could. Not. Best. That. Recent. Beast. Unprepared. 20:50:18 AT: i dont kno if i even have any skill 20:50:20 AT: or cunning 20:50:31 AT: mmm 20:50:51 AT: she said she was coming to see me soon idk what to do how would u prepare?? 20:52:11 GG: I. Would. Seek. Out. The. Most. Likely. Path. She. Would. Come. To. My. Home. And. Find. A. Hidden. Vantage. Point. To. Gain. Reconnaissance. 20:52:33 GG: Learn. Her. Weak. Points. And. Directly. Strike. Them. At. The. Most. Opportune. Time. 20:53:22 GG: I. Trust. You. Have. Been. Training. Should. This. Question. Lead. To. You. Wishing. To. Strike. At. Her. Yourself. 20:54:09 AT: ... 20:54:19 AT: noo?? 20:54:22 AT: i mean i still 20:54:23 AT: spear fish for fun 20:54:27 AT: but im stilll not that great 20:54:35 AT: with the specibus 20:54:46 AT: um and idk which way shed come 20:54:55 AT: kinda live in an ocean surrounded by nothing 20:54:59 AT: on a giant rock 20:56:48 GG: That. Is. Rather.... Strategically. Unsound. 20:57:20 AT: yea its cool looking tho 20:57:25 AT: lone castle in the sea 20:57:37 AT: kinda want to slap my wiggler self tho 20:57:54 AT: i didnt expect two fuschias!! even mom didnt!! she just came home 20:57:59 AT: so i gues thats good she can patrol too 20:58:59 GG: It. Can. Be. A. Rather. Shame. That. We. Are. Forced. To. Directly. Shape. Our. Living. Quarters. Well. Before. We. Were. Given. Direct. Knowledge. Of. Strategy. And. Architecture. 20:59:32 AT: well thas something to work on 20:59:36 AT: adults off planet was a stupid idea 20:59:41 GG: And. Yes. That. Is. Good. That. Your. Lusus. Can. Aid. In. This. Endevour. 20:59:59 AT: yea she doesnt rlly believe me i think 21:00:04 AT: but shes looking because im so frazzled 21:00:34 GG: Why. Should. She. Not. Believe. You? This. Would. Be. A. Most. Seri.... Horrible. Thing. To. Be. Indirect. About. 21:01:15 AT: because theres only supposed to be one fschia and she had to fight off a few other lussi to get to me 21:01:27 AT: theres quite a few fuschia blooded lussii 4 only one heiress 21:03:13 GG: I. Do. Admit. It. Is. Confusing. 21:04:19 GG: These. Building. Mysteries. Coming. At. Once. Seems.... Odd. 21:04:53 AT: what 21:04:59 AT: what other mysteries?? 21:05:03 AT: has something happened to you lately?? 21:05:54 GG: Yes.... And. Not. Only. To. Me.... A. Jade. Blood. That. I. Am. Aquainted. With. Miss. Fenrix. Has. Come. Across. A. Mystery. As. Well. 21:06:31 AT: a jadeblood??? whats going on what heppned?? 21:07:14 GG: The. Jade. Blood. Was. Approached. With. A. Message. To. "Not. Let. Him. In." With. A. Description. Of. The. Possible. "Him." Being. Bald. 21:07:17 GG: As. For. Myself. 21:07:48 GG: I. Was. Accosted. By. A. Great. Beast. 21:08:42 GG: It. Was. Like. None. I. Have. Heard. Of. But. It. Seemed. To. Have. Left. Me. Message. 21:08:52 GG: "Scarlet." And. "Find. Her." 21:09:06 AT: were u talking to lorrea??? 21:09:21 AT: and what beast is this the one u mentioned a few seconds ago 21:09:26 AT: where'd this happen r u okay?? 21:13:26 GG: The. Beast. Was. A. Massive. One. With. Blue. Eyes. And. White. Skin. 21:14:26 GG: And. It. Was. In. My. Violet. Tower. Where. I. Appear. When. I. Am. In. My. Recuperacoon. 21:19:04 AT: wat the heck 21:19:06 AT: so a dream?? 21:19:44 GG: I. Did. Not. Say. This. Was. A. Dream. 21:19:51 GG: Why. Would. You. Question. It? 21:20:29 AT: im srry!! u said recuso! [21:20:42 AT: so it wasnt a dream?? 21:20:47 GG: Of. Course. Not. 21:21:12 AT: okay 21:21:23 AT: dod u thikn the beast left the message? 21:21:23 GG: I. Am. Merely. Efficient. In. My. Time. That. My. Rests. Allow. Me. To. Go. To. This. Violet. Tower. 21:21:35 AT: oh! do u kno where the tower is 21:21:37 AT: or how ur getting there 21:21:54 GG: Well.... No.... I. Do. Not. Know. Where. The. Tower. Is. From. Here. 21:22:10 AT: okay 21:22:19 GG: And. I. Do. Not. Know. Of. The. Local.... Creature.... People..... Things. 21:22:20 AT: nother problem for latter then okay 21:22:31 AT: theres people there? 21:22:38 GG: Yes. Odd. Ones. 21:22:59 GG: There. Were. Suppose. To. Be. A. Few. Guarding. My. Door. Infact. 21:23:39 AT: ?? 21:23:51 AT: so ur important tot hem but they're not trolls? 21:24:35 AT: do u think the beast left the message?? 21:24:37 AT: whos scarlet? 21:25:01 GG: I. Am. Not. Quite. Important. To. Them.... I. Was. Percieved. As. A. Threat. I. Believe. 21:25:19 GG: And. Yes. I. Believe. The. Beast. Left. The. Message. Though. I. Do. Not. Know. Who. It. Refers. To. 21:25:24 GG: Or. Why. I. Have. To. Find. Her. 21:26:19 AT: oh okay 21:26:20 AT: um 21:26:21 AT: hm 21:26:29 AT: well do u think shes 21:26:31 AT: outside the tower 21:26:39 AT: scarlet has to mean that her right? 21:27:49 GG: I. Would. Imagine. The. Scarlet. Would. Be. Outside. The. Tower. Otherwise. The. Creature. Unnerving. As. It. Was. Would. Not. Have. Unbarred. My. Way. Of. Escape. 21:28:23 GG: Though. Knowing. How. Indirect. This. Beast. Is. There. Is. No. Telling. If. The. Scarlet. Is. In. That. Land. Or. This. 21:28:36 AT: wow okay! 21:28:38 GG: It. Could. Even. Have. Been. A. Warning. To. Find. This. Possible. Usurper. 21:28:45 AT: i dont think 21:28:50 AT: scarlet means the other fuschia 21:29:01 AT: i think scarlet might be someone else 21:29:01 GG: I. Do. Feel. It. Is. Doubtful. 21:29:08 GG: That. It. Was. The. Fuschia. 21:29:14 AT: r u gonna check next time u sleep?? 21:29:17 AT: yea 21:29:40 GG: Of. Course. I. Will. Check. 21:29:52 GG: Though. The. Duty. Of. That. Comes. Second. To. Your. Safety. 21:30:09 AT: no its okay!! i think i can probably handle it if u just 21:30:13 AT: walk me thru what i should do?? 21:30:22 AT: tell me what u find tho that sounds rlly interesting!! 21:31:00 AT: but i gotta go check around i guess??? mom should be back soon 21:31:02 AT: ty for listening serios 21:31:17 GG: I. Am. Always. Willing. To. Do. So. 21:31:29 AT: :) 21:31:33 GG: It. Is. An. Honor. And. Priviledge. 21:31:41 AT: im glad one of us thinks so!! 21:31:52 AT: ill check in later tho i gotta go bye! 21:31:58 -- atypicalTyrant AT gave up trolling gallavantingGuardsman GG at 21:31 -- Category:Aaisha Category:Serios